


Constellations on His Fingertips

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [37]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jon likes painting his nails, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon wants to start painting his nails again
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Constellations on His Fingertips

Martin seemed to have lost his husband. He could have sworn that Jon had been walking right next to him as he navigated the store, but when he turned to ask Jon about lotion, he was nowhere to be seen. Martin sighed and started to retrace his steps. He found Jon a few aisles over, standing in front of a display of nail polish. 

“There you are,” he said. 

“Yes, here I am,” Jon said. “You abandoned me.”

“You got distracted,” Martin corrected him. Jon just stuck his tongue out at Martin and selected a few bottles of nail polish, one deep purple, one gold, and one silver, putting them in the cart along with a bottle of nail polish remover and some cotton swabs. 

“I didn’t know you were into nail polish,” Martin said. Jon nodded. 

“Georgie used to do my nails when we were in uni,” he said. “And she taught me how to do them myself. I liked how they looked, so I kept painting them. I kind of stopped when I started as head archivist. I mean, it’s a bit difficult to maintain a manicure when everyone wants to murder you. But I figured that now, since I’m not constantly fearing for my life, I’d start again. I like having my nails painted. I can do yours too, if you want.” He smiled up at Martin, and Martin just couldn’t say no to this beautiful, dazzling man in front of him. 

“Alright,” he agreed. Jon’s smile got even wider and he stood on tiptoe to peck Martin’s cheek. 

“If you want any other colors than what I’ve got, you should pick them now,” he said. Martin surveyed the rack of nail polishes, small bottles filled with every color of the rainbow. He settled on a nice shimmery royal blue and put it in the cart. 

“Can we go look at lotion now?” he asked. “We’ve run out, and you know how your skin gets.”

“You’re starting to sound like Nikola,” Jon teased. “But yes, we can go look at lotion.” 

That night, after dinner, Jon and Martin settled down on the floor with the bottles of nail polish. It was a particularly cold winter night, so Jon had built a roaring fire in the fireplace, and the cabin felt very warm and cozy. 

“Do you want me to paint your nails first, or do you want to help me with mine?” Jon asked. 

“Up to you,” Martin replied. Jon rolled his eyes. 

“You’re  _ so _ helpful,” he said.

“I know,” Martin said, grinning. 

“I’ll do your nails first,” Jon decided. “Is there any particular design you want me to do on them?” Martin shook his head. 

“Do whatever you want,” he said. “I trust you.” Jon filed Martin’s nails down and pushed his cuticles back first, then applied a clear base coat. Once the base coat was dry, he carefully painted on a coat of the shimmery blue that Martin had picked out. 

“Don’t move,” he ordered, standing up. 

“Yes,  _ sir _ ,” Martin teased, which earned him another eye roll from his husband. Jon went into the kitchen, returning with a small jar of toothpicks. “What are those for?” Martin asked. 

“Doing your designs,” Jon replied. “They make specific tools for this, but we don’t have any, and I think a toothpick should work just fine.” he filed down his own nails and pushed his own cuticles back while he waited for Martin’s blue coat to dry fully. Once it was dry, he dipped the toothpick into the silver polish, carefully dabbing several dots onto each of Martin’s nails. He then connected those dots with silver polish before letting them dry and putting on a glossy top coat. Martin lifted his hands, admiring Jon’s handiwork. Each nail contained a different constellation picked out in gold and silver. 

“Do you like them?” Jon asked, now applying a base coat to his own nails. 

“They’re beautiful,” Martin said. “God, I want to kiss you right now.

“Nope,” Jon said. “You’ll smudge them. We can kiss after I’m done.” Martin sighed dramatically. 

“Fine,” he said. He helped Jon paint his nails with the deep purple polish and helped him draw on tiny silver crescent moons with the toothpick. 

“This was fun,” Martin said, leaning in to kiss Jon once his nails were dry. “Thanks for suggesting it.”

“You’re welcome,” Jon replied. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Maybe we can make it a regular thing.”

“I’d like that,” Martin said, smiling. “I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
